Xenosaga Ep IV: Die Geburt Der Tragodie
by FullMetal909
Summary: The begining of the end has come. One hundred years have passed since the events on Michtam, KOSMOS lands on Lost Jerusalem, and three orphaned friends find her. What will the crew on the Elsa do after they fly into a black hole, with out even knowing!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Hey FullMetal909 here I got The basic plot down, but sometimes I get stuck! So if you want something changed or added just ask! Suggestions and comments, please submit in a review.

Chapter One: The Beginning.

As KOS-MOS drifts on through space chaos speaks to her and says… "I guess, both you and I still exist in this world, after all. As long as people… as long as the universe desires it, we will continue to exist. We haven't finished what we need to do yet. So until then sleep well…KOS-MOS".

As KOS-MOS closes her eyes she says quietly "Good night"

Earlier on the Elsa…

"Hurry!" Captain Matthews yells.

"How are we supposed to hurry?!, There's not a single column left! There's no way we'll make it with normal flight!" Tony blurts.

"Stop whining and just floor it!"

"The logical drives maxed out! This is all she's got!" Tony yells.

"Grr… Dammit I guess we'll just have to use _that _then" Matthews says quietly to himself.

_Shion_ _thinks to herself_ "_But we can't still have things that we need to do, the future they entrusted to us is--"_

"Shion"

"chaos! Jin! t-that's… whah, Captain eleven o'clock there's a column, it's out there! There's still one left!"

"How can that be?! All of the columns are gone!"

MOMO "Wait a minute! There is a column out there it's fading quickly, but I detect a single column pulse!"

"For real?!" Tony remarks.

"Its chaos, I know its chaos. They're protecting us" Shion declares.

Caption Matthews yells "What's the location?!"

"Coordinates B03117! It's right by us!" MOMO says enthusiastically.

"Alright! Course change! Coordinates B03117!" Matthews' states with a gleam in his eye.

"I'm on it!" Tony yells enthusiastically.

"Sixty seconds to effective column pulse range!" MOMO declares.

As the grey light approaches the Elsa's rear wing Jr. exclaims "Dammit, Is this the end?!"

"Little Master, have you ever listened to Wagner? This Ship is a Lohengrin-class-passenger-freighter; its form is like the '_Knight of the swan'_." Matthews rambles.

"Tony. Overboost!" Matthews Yells

"Aye sir!" Tony yells.

Screens and lights pop up all over the bridge, and then the Elsa sprouts wings and soars at top speed approaching the column.

"Twenty seconds to effective range!" MOMO states drastically.

Hammer yells "Captain! What are the transfer destination coordinates?! We have no idea where we'll come out!"

"Who cares?! Anywhere's better than here!"

"Effective range in 10,"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Tony!" Matthews yells at the top of his lungs.

"Arhhh!!!"

Then the Elsa travels through the column and is suddenly engulfed in darkness (No stars or anything).

Matthews "Where are…Where are we?"

"I don't know, there's no EPR radar, and no data from the U.M.N! I'm unable to determine our position" MOMO says.

"Are we… in the far reaches of the universe?" Allen remarks while floating around swimming through the gravity less bridge.

"……..S-shio……..are…..y-you…..o-out there?..."

"What was that?! A transmission?" Matthews exclaims.

"No way. There's no U.M.N, so how can there be a transmission?!" Jr. remarks.

"Talk about outdated communication methods, This is an electromagnetic type transmission." Hammer states rather intrigued.

"Can we respond?" Ziggy questions.

"Yes, I'll give it a try." MOMO says aloud.

"…Shion are you guys all alive …can you here me…oh please answer me."

"Miyuki?!" Allen and Shion both say together.

"Yes that's right! Its me Miyuki!"

"Hey, look!" Matthews says

"It's the Dammerung!" Allen states obviously…

"Shion! Thank goodness! I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Honestly, that girl" Shion states rather rambunctiously.

Now the crew is all on Vector headquarters the Dammerung. After all seeing each other its time to say goodbye…

"You're leaving already? You know the only clue we have is the fragmented information in the Y-Data, and with the loss of the U.M.N, you won't be able to use any transfer flight methods. All you'll have at your disposal is normal flight. I'm afraid it's going to be a little different." Juli Mizrahi says.

"Yes, I know. I made a promise to chaos. I know that somehow I'll reach Lost Jerusalem." Shion declares.

"Shion, I-- May I—I want to go with you, Shion!" MOMO says.

"Heheh, Thank you so much, MOMO. But you know you already have something to do here. You'll be working with Scientia… to construct a brand new network. Make sure you do your very best."

"Okay. I will. Shion, Jr."

"Yeah, Momo, we'll be gone for a little while, so take care of this place." Jr. says.

"Okay. umm"

"What is it?"

"Will you be sure to say, hello to Albedo for me?"

"Yeah. I'll pass him the message when he wakes up. But he's pretty lazy, so I don't know when that'll be!"

"Ziggy, take care of Momo and Juli for us okay." Jr. says plainly.

"Yes, of course. Don't worry. Concentrate on your mission." Ziggy says sadly.

"We'll see you soon. Until then." Shion states while holding a tear in.

As the Elsa takes off from the Dammerung's dock everyone waves one final wave before MOMO tells herself…

_"I'll be waiting for you. I'll keep waiting until you finally come back! Good luck! See you soon."_

The Elsa soars calmly through the empty space and Shion tells herself…

_"Jin. now I think I understand what Wilhelm wanted to do, just a little bit better. His methods may have been wrong but now, I think I understand the logic behind his reasons. Living the same life over and over again, but living those lives without any regrets is what really matters. That's probably the ideal vision of being human is all about. However, we humans are really not that strong and we know that we can't live like that. We're creatures that are much more flowed, Weak, and smaller than that. We hurt others, we lie to ourselves, we hate, we blame others, we regret, but, even if we are weak, and even if it is our fate to disappear entirely. I think the will to change the future is still an important one. We must try to change things around us, little by little. Even if it is one step at a time, And even if everything is already pre-determined, It's not something for us to be sad about, no on the contrary, the future is overflowing with hope, and we have infinite paths to choose from. Isn't that right chaos, KOS-MOS.?_

One hundred years later… KOS-MOS' frame still floats around the cosmos until she comes across a planet with a sun and moon…

_"KOS-MOS?"_ A strange feminine voice states.

_"KOS-MOS are you ready?"_

"Ready for what?" KOS-MOS questioned to the feminine voice with no figure.

_"Ready to return to this world, ready to live again, ready to protect the universe once again."_

"How many years have passed since the events on Michtam?"

_"One hundred years have passed" The voice said knowing KOS-MOS' reaction "Your creator, Shion is on her way towards your current position."_

_"One hundred years..."_ KOS-MOS said to herself.

"Shion is alive? How? And looking for me?"

_"Yes, Shion swore to see you again; by coming to the land of Lost Jerusalem, she will. The Elsa and the Dammerung were both caught in a space-time rift causing a full one hundred years to pass without them even knowing," The figure said abruptly"Are you ready? KOS-MOS? Shion's waiting..."_

_"Shion...I'm coming...Shion"_ KOS-MOS whispered to herself...


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

Chapter 2: The arrival.

"_I finally get to see the real you and we already have to say good bye..."_

"_Shion the time we'll spend apart will be but an instant, in universal time..."_

"_See you soon"_

"_Yeah__ see you soon" _Then the image seems to fade, like a dream...

"Whoa what was that?" Now as we come to a small village in Lost Jerusalem. We find ourselves in an eighteen year olds room...

"What was t-that?"

_I seriously don't know why I'm having these visions lately._

"Well that was strange"

_Anyway, Hi my names Jene Uzumaki! And I'm an eighteen year old orphan living with my friends in an old ass raged apartment in my home town of Cape Leaf._

_Let me tell you about myself, I am in, well I was in college, I got kicked out along with my friends for some dumb-ass shit, we were talking about the technology of the past, such as the U.M.N, nanomachines, Realiens and the sort. Apparently the school boards don't like the talking of such nonsenses, as they called it. We all know very well this is not the first time Lost Jerusalem was inhabited by humans. We all know of the events that caused Lost Jerusalem's reappearance, The Michtam Tragedy, however very few know of the details._

_My day (today) actually started yesterday, when I saw a shooting star fall next to the old river by the far side of the forest. I wanted to check it out with my two best buds, Canaan Zasashi, and Katie Makihara. Although our last names all seem like they came from a Japanese heritage we don't know what we are, Even though we all look to be natural born Americans, we all just happen to be Orphans with no background, wow huh? But that's beside the point; we're about to go check out that meteor that fell last night. "According to the Connection Gear I found it should be pretty close". And if it is what the C.G says it is then our lives our just about to get a heck of a lot more interesting…_

"Hey Canaan you and Kate ready or what?" I said emphasizing the _what_.

"Yeah, just hold your horses Jene, Kate's in her room packing." Canaan stated with no patience whatsoever as well.

"Why does she need to pack it's only about four or so miles!" I yelled

"Don't ask me, ask her!" Canaan yelled at me in the angriest tone I had ever heard before.

"Okay, I will!" I shot back at him; see this is just our way of getting along. "Dammit! Why do I have to do everything?"

"What was that?!" Canaan questioned.

You see Canaan is a year and a half older than me, so he thinks he's the boss of me. Well not all the time, he's only like this when I force him to wake up this early in the morning. That's why I tend not to.

"Kate! Are you coming or not!" I shot up the stairs.

"Hold on just one second!" Kate called.

Her voice was muffled by the door.

"What's going on up there?! I better check it out…"

_Heh… I just don't get enough of girls!_

I knocked on her door twice. "What's up, what's going on in there! I'm coming in!"

_Oh this is going to be good!_

"What was that?! No don't! I'm not ready yet!" Kate shot through the door.

"What you're still not ready! I told you it's not that far and you had four whole hours to get ready!"

_Shit man! That girl, she takes forever to do anything! Yet I still have this crush sort of thing for her…I thought to myself as I leaned on her door._

"Well can you hurry up then?"

"Yeah I'm done I'm coming out!"

"Yeah that's right, W-whoa watch out!" I fell on to her saying "Ouch owww! Man that hurts!"

"Get off me! How many times have I told you not to lean on my door! It's the only door that opens, from the inside!" Kate barked.

_I couldn't resist I mean I-I just couldn't my male instincts surging through my whole body._

_I sort of poked her, well you know..._

She looked at me twitching her eyes.

"Uhh it was an accident I s-swear I-I d-didn't mean t-to I swear" I cried "No, don't do that no--"

_She had hit me dead in the face before, but nothing like this._

"Ungh, THIS SHOULD TEACH YOU NOT TO TOUCH My b--"

"Breasts?" Canaan stepped in, saving me.

_Thank you God!_

"What are you two doing in here? Am I-I interrupting s-something?"

"No, of course not!" Both I and Kate yelled.

"Well, it sure does look like something went down…"

"Nothing happened!" She screamed.

"Ok-ok-ok I get it your mad I messed up one of you two's momen-- What are you going to do with t-that! Nooooo!" Canaan screamed.

_Ouch, oh no not the face oww I don't think that goes there! No that is not supposed to bend that way, ouch… I thought, wincing in pain from Canaan's injury's and my own._

"Well Jene, Canaan did you two learn your lessons?" Kate said still holding up a fist.

"Oww that hurt!" I winced.

"Well that'll teach you two."

"Ok can you quit stalling for time, we need to get there before anyone else does!" Canaan yelled.

"Go where? We're going somewhere? Oh I hope it's the mall!" Kate said in a modest tone.

"No, stupid we were supposed to go see the crater, remember?" I said, thinking then what was she packing for?

"Oh! That, that's right let me go pack!"

"You're hopeless" Canaan whined.

After Kate finally told us she was just messing around, we headed off to the scene of the crater. Two hours in, we found ourselves in a pinch…

"What! You were holding the map upside down!" Canaan barked. And to my dismay, she said "Oh yeah, it was thata way!"

Whispering "I told you not to let her be the one in charge of the map!" Canaan said.

"Well this would have never happened if you let me use my C.G (Connection Gear) as the map!" I yelled.

"Well that thing is over a hundred years old, where did you get it anyway?" Canaan asked.

"I found it in 'the' dump with three others, the guy there didn't know what they were so he sold them to me for cheap." I replied.

"How can there be a connection gear on Lost Jerusalem?!" Kate asked "I mean they cant be manufactured here because of the ban of outside help, not that we'll get or got any, And they shouldn't be found here either! They are from the old days of realiens and nano-machines. Even thoughing that we all know Lost Jerusalem's s only here because of that technology, The only reason we cant make nano-machines and realiens is because we don't have the technology, yet…" She rambled on and on and on…

"I don't care! There are plenty of organizations that still researching all of those things like Vector and Ormus…They could have brought it with them or they built it!" I replied.

"Who's was it before you got it Jene?" Kate asked.

"It said welcome back Allen Ridgeley, when I first turned it on, so I guess it was his, The guy who was the second chief of Vector's R&D 1st division KOS-MOS joint project…" I replied.

_KOS-MOS… we're coming, I told myself._

"Anyways lets get back on track… Hey! Look! There's some smoke and debris over there!" Canaan said.

"Whoa look at that there's five- s--" Kate started.

"Shut up! Or they will hear us--- " I started.

"Both of you! Shut up! Do you want to get shot!" Canaan whispered.

"Look, there's KOS-MOS!" I shot.

"You mean the Battle Android that accompanied Shion, Jr. and the others?!" Kate said.

"Yeah look at her, even though she's all lifeless, she's still beautiful…" Canaan started.

"Shut up, man, you little perv boy!" Kate shot, She almost knew I was going to say something too…

"Her hair is a little faded but…" I started…

"And you, urg, you little horndog, why I oughta…" She stated very clearly.

"Look guys, we have to save her!" Canaan beat me to it.

"Well how do we get her from the soldiers…" Kate stated.

"Okay, guys I didn't want to have to actually do this _again_, but looks like we have to" I said…

"Okay, well here goes nothing…" Canaan said quietly.

"No! Stupid if they see us than they'll call for help! Let me handle this…" She said, Kate then pulled out her backpack, and pulled out a twelve gage sawed off Shotgun. She had the most perfect aim ever too I bet she could kill them all in two shots… I thought.

"Hey bob you hear something?" A soldier said.

"No, did you…" Another soldier said.

"Shut up, and help me get this piece of junk out of the…" The boss like soldier said, I don't know their names!

"She is not a piece of junk, Hahhh!" I screamed, jumping out of the nice hiding spot we had, ruining our cover.

"Jene! No! They have guns…" Kate yelled dramatically.

"He can handle himself. He's been practicing…" Canaan told her.

"Haah" I yelled, cutting a soldier's stomach…

"What the hell! Shoot the little bastard dammit. No Bob!"

"Ugh, leave me be I tried to die along time ago… This kids doing me a favor..."

"Nooo, Bob! You little bastard I'm gona fucking kill you" He then turned off the safety on his machine gun. "Take this! Hah!" Pressing the trigger, the bullets spat out like lightning.

As the bullets traveled through the air, time seemed to stop if only for a moment.

"Jene!!!" Kate screamed.

"Oh hell no! Can't touch this…" I yelled.

The bullets traveled towards me at lightning speed then… I deflected them with my Katana at the last second.

"No! Jene! I can't look…" Kate screamed.

"It's all right. He's okay, look for yourself!" Canaan said reassuringly.

All of the bullets flung from the sword flew into almost all of the soldiers, killing them almost instantly.

The last soldier unarmed, lay in the fetal position crying "Please don't kill me!"

"What's your name?" Kate asked.

"Kevin Sou Uzumaki" The soldier said.

"Shut up! She asked you 1st name not your life's story!" Canaan yelled.

"Uzumaki? Uzumaki? Your last name's Uzumaki!? I asked.

"Yes" He was quiet after that.

"Are you going to kill me?" He whined.

"No not now, not after seeing you like this, and because of your last name." Canaan said.

"A-are you a-an o-o-orphan?" I said, thinking could he be…

"Yes, sniff, I have no family, and I was forced to join Ormus, I swear!" Kevin said.

"So those were Ormus soldiers huh?" I said. "So yeah, my last name is Uzumaki, too."

_Kevin looked overjoyed, I was a little happy but I couldn't know for sure. But who cares I'm going to consider all of us family from now on!_

"Hey Kevin, you want to come live with us? At least for a little while."

"Yeah we could be one big happy family!" Kate said.

"Hey how old are you kid? Do you have a profession? You good with any weapons? Have any money?" Canaan asked a bunch of questions.

"I'm seventeen, turning eighteen on November 26th" Kevin said. "Yes I love to mess around with computers, see look at this!" He pulled a Connection gear out of his pocket. "I customized it with an old gear at Ormus H.Q. I am also good at programming, analyzing, ect. And yes I carry this" He then pulled out a blade connected to a gun, he called it a gunblade. "I call it a Gunblade! Oh and for the final question yes and no…

"You see higher up Ormus members have company credit cards and I happen to have one, but if I use it they can find me."

"Quit talking, and help us carry this Android back to our house…" Canaan insisted.

Meanwhile on the Elsa…

"Hey Tony, Hammer you guys see anything yet? Captain Matthews inquired.

"Nope not anything visually or on the radar." Hammer stated.

"What he said captain, there's nothing out here we haven't even been able to contact anyone for over five days!" Tony mentioned.

"Well we can't let little master or Shion down, they're like family to us now right?" Matthews said.

"Yeah" Tony said.

"Yep" Hammer said.

"So hurry up and find this Lost Jerusalem!" Matthews yelled.

"How are we supposed to hurry?! We are looking but theirs no more U.M.N remember? So we can't just find the coordinates or gate out there!" Tony barked.

Just then The Professor ran onto the bridge yelling "I did it I did it!"

"What did you do now?" Hammer asked.

"Oh, The Professor and I didn't just 'do' something we found Lost Jerusalem's coordinates, or close to them!" Scott added.

"Really?! Well Tony get us their top speed!" Matthews stated.

"Great, I would but, I still don't know the coordinates!" Tony barked.

"The coordinates are point 00000001…" The Professor and Scott said in sync.

"That's it…Those are the super duper unknown coordinates?!" Hammer, Tony and Matthews said almost in sync.

"Yep, who knew?" The Professor said in a very sarcastic voice, and then walked away.

"Well take us there now hot shot!" Matthews said.

"Okay, here we go!" Tony yelled.

Just then Shion and Allen walked onto the bridge asking "What's all the commotion about?

"Well Mr. and Ms.Ridgeley, we just found the coordinates of Lost Jerusalem, single handedly." Matthews said.

"Please just call us by our original names, please." Shion said blushing.

"Hey didn't The Profess…" Hammer started.

"The P-Professor yeah he was l-looking for you Allen!" Matthews interrupted.

"He was! Oh this is bad this is really bad see you later Shion! Everybody!" Allen said as he ran off.

"That isn't very nice taking the credit for what the professor did." Shion said.

"Well uhh, you all knew?" Matthews said.

"Yes, it was all thanks to the Professor, Scott and Jr. for cracking the code." She said.

"Well everyone it looks like at least another four days until we reach these coordinates" Tony said.

"We are almost out of all supplies, you know that right?" Shion said.

"Yeah, we have to take it easy for a while till we get to Lost Jerusalem." Matthews said looking bleak.

Later everybody was in the kitchen except Shion and Jr.

"Hey Shion, think we'll ever see chaos again?" Jr. asked.

"Yes, and KOS-MOS and Jin too."

"I hope so, well Shion bet you can't wait till we get there."

"Yeah, I never imagined it would take this long."

"Yeah, two whole years went by like that since that day we left the Dammerung." Jr. said looking sad.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Yes, I miss MOMO more than I miss Wilhelm that's for sure!"

"Heh"

"You miss KOS-MOS, don't you Shion?"

"More than you could imagine. Lets go eat, dinner's all done."


	3. Chapter 3: The Threat

Chapter Three: The Threat.

Now the crew of the Elsa is only a mere few days away, but we go back to Jene and the gang…

"Hey, how are the repairs on KOS-MOS going?" I asked enthusiastically. "Is she up?!"

"Uh, dude this is going to take a lot more time than a few days." Canaan spoke loudly.

"Well, is there anyway that we could get 'extra' help fixing her?"

"It's not likely, I mean the creator, and Shion Uzuki would be one-hundred and twenty years old by now… And we can't get Ormus' help." Canaan said.

"Okay, let's get back to the basement."

_That's the 'lab' we were using for KOS-MOS' repairs._

"Hey, Kevin what's u-p…What are those?!" I questioned him.

"I don't know, I was just going through the internet looking for anything on KOS-MOS, and then suddenly my C.G just opened up a file…" He explained.

"Those…are the specs for the original archetype KOS-MOS?" I asked.

"Yep, lucky us! With this I think we can fix her limbs at least, and a little of her frame…but her core unit is gona be a wee bit harder." He said with a grin.

Canaan then ran over to see what was up.

"What did you say? You just found them on your gear?!" Canaan said.

"Yeah, pretty much, hey you guys mind going to the shop to get me the things on this list?" Kevin asked us.

"Why not get Kate to do it? She hasn't done anything in the past few hours…" I started.

"Yeah she has, she has been helping me nonstop." He stated. "Take her with you if you want."

"No, it's ok really, we can handle this ourselves." I said.

We then left the house, to get the parts Kevin needed.

"This sure is some bull crap; I mean Kate spends way too much time with that brother of mine, right?" I said being hysterical.

"Your just imagining things" Canaan insisted. "You know, she only saw the guy like five times, ever."

"Yeah, you're right…"

"Why do you even care?" Canaan asked. "Oh I get it your jealous..."

"Am not!" I barked.

"Well, forget about it man, she's just messing with your brain!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know"

_Damn that Canaan for being right! Yet I still can't get over it... Wait, there's no reason to be mad! She's not my girlfriend, but I do like her…_

"Jene, watch out!" Canaan screamed.

"Huh? Whoa!"

"Hey get out of the way kid!" A strange man yelled.

"What an asshole!" I called.

"Well it was sort of your fault." Canaan insisted. "You were day dreaming again, you really got to stop that!"

"What did you just say?" I said, just trying to piss Canaan off.

"Why you little!" He started.

Canaan raised his fist at me and was just about to swing when I said…

"Hey looky here, we're here already"

"What?!" Canaan said with a angry stare.

"Yeah let's get all the stuff on the list" I said "Okay, you go get these…"

I then ripped the paper in half, well not exactly _half._

"Okay, and that means you get these… Hey you have to get less stuff than me!" Canaan cried.

"Well that's because the items on my part of the list are heavier and bigger than yours." I stated.

"Ok then… well let's meet at the cashier station." Canaan said.

"Want to race?" I said child like.

"The usual wager?" Canaan insisted.

"But, of course." I said. "Ready, on your marks, get set, go!" And we both ran off…

"Whew, hey slow down, you win…" Canaan said. "You win, I lose, just enough…"

"Cough it up…" I started.

"Okay here you go..." Canaan started. "Not!"

"What, what, what?!" You little bitch! Get back here!" I said.

_Sometimes Canaan has to act a little childish. I think his head explodes if he doesn't do it within a year, or something._

"Nope! You have to win first!" He said.

"But you cheated!" I said.

"So did you! I saw what you did!" Canaan insisted.

"What I do? Huh?"

Then the shop keep started looking at the both of us.

"Hey you two kids shut the fuck up in there!" The shop keep yelled.

Later on I and Canaan were on our walk home, when we said.

"Let's just forget about the stupid bet okay?" Canaan said. "I mean we both cheated."

"Don't worry about it. No problem, except I still won."

"No you didn't…" Canaan started, knowing that I would say something.. "Ah screw it then."

"That's what I thought you said."

"We have to hurry; we spent over three hours goofing around." Canaan stated.

"Oh Shit! Kate and Kevin are not going to be happy about this."

After five minutes of running me and Canaan finally made it back home.

"Kate, Kevin we're back!" I said "And we got the parts!"

An Ominous silence filled the entire house.

"Kate? Kevin? Where are you two…?"

"Hey Jene, I got the feeling we're not alone."

"Yeah, I got the same feeling…" I said looking as if someone could jump out at any moment.

We then heard a crash, coming from upstairs.

"Oh, no! This is not good!" Canaan yelled.

"Hey! Wait for me! Remember the buddy system!" I screamed.

"No! Canaan, Jene! It's a trap!" Kate and Kevin screeched while they were tied up in Kate's room.

"What the?!"

_I then found myself getting very sleepy, and then I guess I passed out…_

Later we find that we were in a jail-like cell.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?!" I yelled.

"We're locked up, dumb ass." Canaan said.

"I then realized that they didn't even take our weapons."

"They must either be damn stupid, or think we are little kids! Oh, I'll show them for underestimating us!"

"Hey! Retard boy! Think for a moment… Finish this sentence… If they didn't take away our weapons then…?" Canaan asked with a dumb expression on his face that almost said on its own what? Are you crazy or something?!

"Then… This cell must be… Special?" I replied looking dumbfounded.

"And…?" Canaan insisted that there was more to it. "Then… The bars must be made out of…?"

"A special metal that can't be…broken. Oh, then that must mean that we're stuck between a rock and a hard place?"

"Exactly! So if you want to ruin you're…" Canaan started.

I then cut right through the bars no problem.

"Ruin my what? My Katana?" I said. "Please…"

Out of the middle of my sentence the bars regenerated and got even thicker.

"See! I don't mean to say I told you so but, I told you so!" Canaan preached.

"Fuck this then, I give up!" I yelled, twitching my left eye.

"Hey, you guys you two need to calm down!" Kate inquired.

"Why did they put us in two different cells?" I asked.

"It would seem that the guards didn't want you two lovebirds to get all lovey-dovey, up on each other." Canaan said, while he elbowed me in my side.

"Shut u-up man!" I yelled.

"Yeah, shut up Canaan! We don't need to hear your mouth, in a time like this! Kate added.

Then the guards chuckled and then left.

I then felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"Whoa, I don't feel so good; I need to get some rest…"

Everything went dark then I passed out.

"_How could they do this to you?"_

"_Man, I can't believe they'd trash a top security unit in a place like this." Jr. added._

_Shion turned pale._

"_Ah, eh, uh, sorry." Jr. remarks._

"_Chief, its okay. It seems like there aren't any damages. We can reboot her right away. Allen said calmly._

"What is this? Is this a dream?" I said.

"Where am I? Is that Shion?" I asked myself. "Yep, that's Shion alright."

"_I don't understand. What's this task? Shion asked._

"_Miyuki, can you tell what this is?" _

"_Uh—Beats me. But I think it looks like some kind of feedback from something. I won't be able to tell without an analysis…and we don't have that kind of equipment here for that." Miyuki answered._

"_All right. Then it'll just have to wait till later. Let's reboot her and get out of here. Miyuki, I'll run a stalking program against that task, so make a record of it. Ask Doctus to analyze it later." Shion stated._

"_I'm on it!" Miyuki stated._

"What is going on? Is KOS-MOS dead?" I asked myself.

"_Chief, I'm going to start her up." Allen said._

"_Please do." Shion said._

_Allen activated the reboot sequence on KOS-MOS and miraculously, KOS-MOS woke up and stands. Shion, who holds her hands together, sighs with relief._

"_Good morning, KOS-MOS. How are you?" Shion said._

"_And good morning to you, Shion. My drive coefficient is down by .3 percent, but everything else is running normal. There are no problems." KOS-MOS stated rather human-like._

_Shion approaches KOS-MOS slowly and embraces her._

"_Good. I'm sorry, KOS-MOS."_

"_Is there something wrong, Shion?"_

Then the scene fades and Jene finally awakes…

"Uhh, Oh, my god my head hurts!" I said impatiently.

"Of course your head hurts; you fell right into the wall after you passed out." Canaan implied.

"Oh, well where's Kate? She was there a minute ago…"

"They took her away. Do you know how long you've been out of it?!" Canaan said.

"No, how long?"

"About four days."

"Four days!" I said.

"No I'm just kidding! You've been out for about ten minutes or so."

"You know what?"

"What?" Canaan replied.

"You really are an asshole." I said calmly.

"I know." Canaan agreed. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4: The Elsa and a Memory

Chapter 4: The Elsa and a memory.

Now we find ourselves back on the Elsa, right after dinner.

"Hey, Shion, you ever think we'll find Lost Jerusalem?" Allen asked.

"Yes, I actually think we'll make it." Shion replied.

"Then, do you think KOS-MOS is there?"

"I really think so."

_It's highly unlikely that KOS-MOS could float all the way to Lost Jerusalem, especially when we don't even know if her frame or, even her consciousness is still intact. Let alone functional. Allen thought._

"Allen."

"Yeah, Shion?"

"Tell me the truth; is it really possible for KOS-MOS to float all the way to Lost Jerusalem?"

"Of course!" Allen replied, with a smart looking grin on his face. "All though, it isn't impossible, it's just very unlikely."

"Thanks for being truthful to me, Allen. I believe that KOS-MOS was telling me the truth, when she said 'see you soon'."

"So you believe we're going to see her again?" Allen asked. "I also believe."

Meanwhile on the bridge…

Tony, Matthews, and Hammer see the first planet since they left the Dammerung.

"Hey, Tony is that…" Matthews states.

"It is!" Tony exclaims.

"I don't believe it!" Hammer says rather rambunctiously.

"Can we be sure?" Matthews asks.

"Yes, it's Lost Jerusalem!" Hammer said.

"Well let's get some sleep, and tell the others in the morning." Matthews says yawning at the end. "I'm out, see you guys tomorrow."

"See you captain." Hammer and Tony say at the same time.

Later in the men's cabin…

Matthews yawns then lies down in bed.

"Hey, Little Master, you up?"

"Yeah, Captain?" Jr. remarks.

"Uh, forget about it I'll tell everyone at breakfast. Night, Little Master."

"Okay… See you tomorrow."

The next day at breakfast…

"Everyone! I have an important announcement!" Matthews exclaims.

"Yeah, tell us already!" Jr. said in a very mild tone.

"Okay! We have good news!"

"The good news is we can now see Lost Jerusalem!" Matthews says. "Tony is going to get us there safe and sound."

"That's excellent news!" Everyone says.

"Yet… On the way there… We found abandoned Ormus ships."

"What?! Those Ormus ships have half the power of the Elsa's normal cruise speed!"

_What's going on here? Shion said to herself_

"That's impossible! There is no U.M.N! No columns and no hyperspace travel!" Allen barks.

"That's exactly what I thought…" Matthews exclaims.

Now we find ourselves in the Ormus building's holding cells…

"Canaan?" I asked.

"What is it Jene?"

"Do you think we're ever going to get out of here?"

"I don't know! Oh, I know! If you shut the hell up then maybe, just maybe we'll have some chance of living through this." Canaan barked.

"Shut the hell up." I replied.

_Today looked bleak; we haven't had any food for about a day now and, believe me we are starving!_

"Yo, remember when I, you, and Kate first met?"

"Yeah, it was one of the best days in my entire life. Yet I try to forget 'those' days…"

"Oh, yeah, that's right…"

"Weren't you and Kate already good friends?" Canaan asked.

"Yep, and you were the new guy."

We laughed and thought for a long time, about the past. Back when we we're only little kids…

We then went to sleep, and dreamt of the good old days…

_Now we find ourselves in a rundown old orphanage…_

_The young Jene, who had medium length black hair down to his shoulders (that was spiked down, with two little hairs sticking out on top), with his trademark White tee-shirt, black-fire button-up, his fire-red and black jeans, and his Red shoes with black trim._

_And the young Kate, who wore her long dark hair down to her knees, with her blue and white skirt and tee shirt combo. _

"_Hey, Kate?" I asked. "Do you think that kid over there wants to play with us?"_

"_I don't know, let's go and ask him!" A young Kate said._

_On the other side of the playground there sat a spiked orange-haired young boy in his little grey and white jacket, black tee-shit combination, black jeans with the white-grey trim, and the black Vans shoes all with the white logo and white-grey socks. That boy was the young Canaan._

"_Hey, you kid! You want to play cops and robbers with us?" Kate asked._

"_No, I-I don't like other people." The young depressed Canaan replied._

"_Why, why don't you wanna play with us?" I asked._

All the while Jene is watching his memories come to life.

"Whoa, where am I?"I asked, knowing that no one could hear me.

"Oh, I know where I am!" I said. "I'm in the old orphanage's playground!"

_"I just don't want to, okay." The young Canaan said. "Now can you two just go away and play by yourselves."_

_"Come on it'll be fun!" The young Kate said._

_"Yeah, we'll have lot's of fun!" I added._

_"No, I said no and that's final!" Canaan yelled._

_"Why..." I started._

_Then the young Canaan stood up and yelled. "Because I don't like people anymore! People killed my mommy and daddy! I hate you all!"_

_The young Canaan then ran off crying into the orphanage._

"_What's that guy's problem?" I asked._

"_Don't you get it?!" Kate yelled. "He wasn't born an orphan like us! We don't know what he's going through!"_

"I hated this memory… Every time I think about it, it makes me sad." I said, quietly to myself.

"_Now Jene, you go in there and apologize to that poor kid!" Kate yelled._

_The young Jene then walked into the orphanage and tried to find the young Canaan._

"_Kid, kid! Where are you?" I asked._

"This is me?" I asked myself. "That's right! Back then I didn't grow my hair out long. Kate's long dark hair always kept my attention back then."

_Okay why am I talking to myself! _

"_Leave me alone! I hate you all!" The young troubled Canaan yelled._

"_Hey, kid w-we're s-sorry for what we did back there. We didn't have any idea that your mom and dad were murd-" Kate started._

"_Shut up! I hate you, the people who murdered them, and everyone else too! I don't need anyone else but mommy and daddy!" The young Canaan cried._

"That Canaan. He was always on the verge of killing himself back then… He didn't know that we could all end up one big happy family! He always hated everyone, and no one ever talked to him… Except me and Kate. We just wanted to be his friends, we didn't mean to hurt his feelings." I rambled.

"_Why won't you two just leave me alone?!" He yelled._

_The two looked as though Canaan's words had struck them, like a cold long blade driven into a man's heart._

"_We just want you to get up and stop being so sad." Kate said, holding back tears._

"_Yeah, we just want to be your friends!" The young me replied._

"_Friends?" The young Canaan asked, with tears in his eyes._

"_Friends? Have you ever had any friend's?" Kate replied._

"_No… What do friends do?" Canaan asked, starting to loosen up._

"_Friends are always there for each other; they have fun and play together too." I added._

"Canaan never had any friends before us… Must have been hard for him. I mean, if I didn't have Kate, or Canaan I would probably just die." I said to myself.

_The young Canaan finally calm asked. "Will you guys be my f-friends?" _

"_Yes, of course we will!" Both I and Kate replied._

_And that started the long yet endearing friendship between Kate, Canaan, and me._

Later I found myself awake in the cell.

After yawning I asked. "Canaan?"

"Yeah, what is it?" He replied.

"Did you just dream of our past?"

"No, you're the only one who fell asleep." He looked as if he did have the same dream as me.

"How could me and Jene have the same exact dream?" Canaan mumbled to himself.

"What did you say Canaan?" I asked.

"N-nothing i-it's nothing." He replied.

Just then a guard in a black suit came to our cell and said. "Looks like it's you guys tern…"

"Turn for what?!" Canaan and me questioned.

"In due time, you will learn…" The dark guard said, whilst leading us out of the cell…


	5. Chapter 5: The Head Honcho

Chapter 5: The head honcho and his offer

The guard had lead us out of the cell and into a dark room.

"Looks like we're out of the oven and into the frying pan."

"Are you alright Canaan? Did you find any way to get the hell out of here?" I asked.

"Yes, it seems like they just pushed us in here, looks like they want to interrogate us." Canaan said."The door is shut tight, not that we can even see where the door is now anyway. So it's not like we can even try to escape."

"Hey, Canaan." I whispered.

"Yes, what do you want now?" He replied.

"Want to escape...?" I started to ask.

"There is no need, to escape…" A dark manly voice spoke.

_I thought, where that the voice was coming from. _

"Ugh I can't see a damn thing!" I said. "Turn on the fucking lights!"

Then the lights suddenly turned on, revealing a black haired young man and over a dozen guards, aiming at us with some weapon that we have never seen before.

"Happy now? Jene Uzumaki." The man said.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?!" I asked.

"I am the first in command at Ormus' H.Q." He said. "My name means nothing."

"Tell us!" Canaan yelled.

"Ah, Canaan Zasashi. You're looking well." The man said.

"Yes, I know you're names, who doesn't, around here both you two and your friends are _famous."_

"Why, do you want us?" We're just orphans!

"That's not all you are…" The man stated, with an evil grin.

"What's so special about us?!" I cried.

Just then Kevin charged in with Kate and, yet 'more' guards.

"Jene, you need to calm down!" Kevin yelled.

"These guys want to take KOS-MOS! Don't tell them anything!" Kate cried.

"No, that's not it at all." The man said calmly.

"Then what is it!" Canaan asked the man with the all black suit.

"We want to help you, in exchange for your help." He said.

"Why should I believe you?!" I yelled.

"Because, you do not understand what's about to become of this world." The man stated.

"Of course we don't understand! You never told us anything!" Kevin yelled.

"Well, I shall tell all, in time…" The man said, whilst walking around the room.

"What do you all plan to do after you rebuild KOS-MOS? Can you even rebuild her?"

"Well, uh, ah, we don't know…" Kate replied.

"This universe's destruction can not be stopped, only delayed. Our old leader sought to restart the universe from the beginning. We no longer follow Wilhelm. We have accomplished our ultimate goal, which was returning to the holy land of Lost Jerusalem." The man stated.

"I don't want to help you!" I yelled.

"Well, that does not matter now, it has begun, and you will help our cause rather by terms of agreement or by force, it makes no difference to us…" He started.

"Okay, we'll help you." Kevin said, looking bleak.

"What?!" I screamed.

"We have no choice in the matter. They could kill us all right now…"

"But…" Canaan started.

"Very well then. We have already taken the liberty to move your 'possessions' to Ormus H.Q." The man said. "Oh, and since you agreed as according to plan, we shall start working on the project first thing tomorrow morning."

A few days later on the Elsa…

Shion was taking a shower thinking about the recent discovery.

"That sure is strange… How can those cruisers have possibly found Lost Jerusalem before _we_ did?" Shion said to herself.

_I just can't believe it! Is there some means of hyperspace travel again? Why Ormus ships? Shion thought._

She turned off the shower, got out, and dried off, she then got dressed into her daily clothes which consisted of a white tee-shirt and light blue sweat pants.

"Why can't they hurry up on getting us to Earth?!" Shion yelled.

Later on the bridge everyone gathered to take a look at the land of Lost Jerusalem…

"It's beautiful." Shion stated.

"Yeah." Hammer replied.

"You got that right!" Matthews said.

"How much longer?" Shelly and Mary asked.

"We can land at any time." Tony exclaimed.

"Wait, what's that on the radar?!" Jr. asks Hammer.

"Well, well, Shion you have to look at this!" Hammer yells.

"T-that's KOS-MOS' homing beacon! Shion screams, overjoyed.

"Shall we go down?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, take us down to where KOS-MOS' is located." Matthews said.

_KOS-MOS can you hear me? Is it really you? We'll be together soon. Shion thought._

"It's going to take an hour to get down there." Shelly stated.

"Here we go!" Tony yells.

Earlier down where Jene and KOS-MOS was…

Jene, Kevin, Kate, Canaan, and various Ormus employees were working on their thirty-seventh hour, in a row. Caffeine and their dream was the only thing keeping them going all this time.

"Take a look at this!" Kate yelled.

"It seems that a beacon was activated on KOS-MOS when we refilled her energy reserves." Kevin states.

How is she still functional?! We only rebuilt her limbs and gave her some energy!" I replied.

"I don't know… It may have something to do with us working with Ormus… You know KOS-MOS was activated when her creator Shion Uzuki was in serious danger." Kevin said.

"Well, that's enough work for now. We pulled in an all nighter and worked on her an extra ten hours. I think that's enough work for three days, we need to get some rest. Canaan stated.

"I agree." I said.

"Aren't you guy's hungry?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, let's get something to eat first. I'm starving!" Kate stated.

"I'm damn hungry!" I said, without even noticing that I have been starving for over an hour.

"The café is right around the corner, they have everything you could ever want!" One of the Ormus employees we worked with implied.

"Thanks." I replied.

As we walked down the hall, we saw the head honcho walking into a huge set of doors.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"What? They haven't told you yet?! That's where only the coolest people can go, it's like a club or so they say. Of course we don't know! I don't have the slightest idea!" Canaan replied. "You think any of us know where the hell he is going?!"

"Like I said, you really are an asshole."

_The scene comes to a close, but we now find ourselves in the dark level ten research ward._

"_Is it ready yet?!" The Boss said._

"_No, not yet Mr. Williams. It still has yet a ways to go…" A high in command researcher replied._

"_Well, you need to hurry your slow asses up!" Mr. William yelled._

"_But, this override program is going to take weeks to develop! She has too much protection!" The researcher replied._

"_I see. I know that there is a lot of blockades and protection in KOS-MOS, but we have to hurry, there is not much time until 'she' arrives." William said._

We now find that the café does indeed have everything one would ever want.

"Whoa! Look at all this food!" I stated.

"It's just lying there, like someone knew we were coming." Canaan implied.

"I'm starving!" Kate said.

"Then let's eat!" Kevin added.

We all ate as much as we possibly could, and then some. After filling our faces Canaan said…

"I'm going to hit the hay, see you all tomorrow morning."

"I'm going to get a few things done on KOS-MOS before I go to bed." Kevin stated.

"I'll go on and help Kevin." Kate said. "Good night Jene, Canaan!"

"Yeah, I'm going to get some shut eye too, see you!" I added, racing after Canaan.

After that, we see Kate and Kevin walking back towards the room where KOS-MOS is being worked on.

"Kevin?" Kate asked.

"Yes, Kate?" Kevin replied.

"Why does Ormus want _our_ help?"

"I don't know…" Kevin replied.

"I think it's because they want KOS-MOS, don't you?" Kate added.

"Maybe, but if they wanted KOS-MOS then wouldn't they have just taken her?"

"Yeah, that's right…"

"But, I think they have much bigger plans…" Kevin stated. "I think that they only need us for…"

"For what?"

"For something much bigger then you and I could imagine. I don't know their plans, but I do know that they want KOS-MOS and us to some extent."

Then the scene comes to a close, when they enter the lab…

Meanwhile Jene is found to be asleep in his room, he then has a dream not quite like the others.

_We now find Jene in a dark cave-like tomb… _

"Wait a minute, where am I?" I asked myself.

_Damn, why must I keep talking to myself! _

_Oh, I get it this is another dream! I am not really here!_

"So, that means I can fly!" I told myself.

I then jumped up, trying to fly, when I realized that I just fell down on the floor.

"Ow that actually hurt! This is no ordinary dream; this dream is like the others…" I said.

"This dream is just like the images that I've been seeing for the past couple of weeks now…"

"This place looks like some sort of grave…"

I placed my focus on the floor; I noticed that there were engravings that I could read.

"_Asher…Dinah, Rueben, Dan…_ These are all the names of the E.S's!" I yelled, knowing that no one was there.

I then looked up, noticing that there was one tomb not like the others… That tomb was not buried, but was just sitting on the floor in front of a crudely made cross.

I walked towards the tomb atop the alter; I then realized that I had seen this place in another dream, long before KOS-MOS had landed on Lost Jerusalem.

I read the words carved into the tomb stone.

"_Mary Magdalene_…?"

Suddenly I saw that KOS-MOS and the others had appeared behind me…

"Why am I here? Why do I keep on seeing these images? Why me?" I asked myself.

_Shion and the others seemed to be oblivious to me, in which_ _Shion asked KOS-MOS…_

"_KOS-MOS, do you know this location?"_

"_No. My memory contains no data regarding our current location."_

"_Yeah, you've never been here since you were developed. What does this all mean?"_

_Then as Shion's group prepares to leave the scene, T-elos suddenly appeared at the scene. _

"_T-elos! Why is she here?!" Shion asks._

"_I'm here for the Thirteenth Key. The time of awakening has arrived." T-elos inquires._

_T-elos then remove her head gear revealing her blue eyes. _

"_Wait a minute. What is she?" Ziggy asks._

"_She's KOS-MOS." MOMO adds._

"_So that's the T-Weapon? Someone has a twisted sense of humor, making her look exactly like KOS-MOS." Jr. states._

"_This presence… But wait, she can't be!" chaos yells._

_We now focus on T-ellos who starts to say…_

"_A simple doll that doesn't even understand its reason for existence. To ensure that I continue to exist as myself… KOS-MOS… I'm going to destroy you."_

_KOS-MOS and Shion then fight with T-elos, eventually defeating her._

"Why am I seeing this?" I ask, to myself. "Why must I have to bear witness to all of these events?! Why must I have to suffer!"

_KOS-MOS activates her chain gun and fires at T-elos' body on the floor. _

"_Is it over?" Shion asks._

"_Hah! Some top-secret weapon that thing was." Jr. adds._

"_Shion. The enemy unit's output is 4.75 times higher than mine. Therefore we are at a clear disadvantage." KOS-MOS states._

"_What?! Wait, what do you mean?" Shion yells._

_KOS-MOS places her left arm in front of Shion saying…_

"_I am going to delay the enemy unit. Please retreat immediately."_

_Suddenly T-elos reappears, unharmed from the groups previous attempts at destroying her._

"_What the!? Even after all those attacks, she's still completely unharmed?!" Shion screams._

_KOS-MOS then starts fighting T-elos in single hand-to-hand combat. However, most of_

_KOS-MOS' attacks are ineffective against her. T-elos then kicks KOS-MOS to the floor, as KOS-MOS lands T-elos tries to break off KOS-MOS' right arm. KOS-MOS then manages to free herself, and T-elos knocks KOS-MOS down to the floor once again…_

"_It's useless." A strange voice states._

"_We've already completely analyzed her combat patterns."_

_The gang then learns that the strange voice was of Roth Mantle. _

"_Why are you here?! What do you mean, analyzed? Do you mean…that task?_

_Roth then approaches the gang, stating… _

"_It's probably against both of you wills, but it's KOS-MOS' fate is to be destroyed by __T-elos in this place._

"_How can you even say that to me?! Why are you and T-elos even here to begin with?!" Shion screams._

"_The answer is simple… My job is to observe you."_

_Roth then reverts to the Red Testament and T-elos jumps up and prepares to make her next move._

"_T-Testament!" Shion yells._

"Who is this guy? And why is he trying to destroy KOS-MOS?" I ask myself.

_Why in the name of god am I talking to myself, yet again!_

_KOS-MOS then jumps up and also prepares to make her next move._

"_You have no time to be surprised. Your princess is losing." Red Testament adds._

_KOS-MOS and T-elos continue the fight. After a while, T-elos activates her left arm blade and attempts to slash KOS-MOS, but the blade slashed KOS-MOS' face, then, T-elos attempts to thrust her arm blade into KOS-MOS, but KOS-MOS manages to break out of it and kicks T-elos far back to the wall._

"_Shion, I will only last 140 seconds with my current capacity. Please hurry." KOS-MOS yells, while trying to avoid T-elos' damaging blows. _

"_No way! I refuse to leave you behind, KOS-MOS!" Shion yells._

_T-elos then grabs KOS-MOS' leg and swings her into the wall. Then, as T-elos attempts to charge towards Shion's group, KOS-MOS immediately appeared at the scene and holds T-elos' fist._

"_KOS-MOS!" Shion screams._

_As KOS-MOS continues to hold T-elos's fist, KOS-MOS' left arm slowly breaks down. Then KOS-MOS activates her chain gun and fires it at T-elos._

"_Damn you!" Jr. yells, firing his handguns at T-elos. _

_A large amount of stones fall to the floor. Then T-elos who happens to still be active, reappears but only with a small cut on her face._

"_KOS-MOS, what is the actual reason for your existence? You are nothing more than an empty vessel. How pathetic. You'll never be able to accomplish anything. Return to dust, so that I may truly…awaken!" T-elos yells, as she activates her phase transfer cannon. _

"_What is that?!" MOMO asks._

"_A phase transfer cannon?! She's going to fire it at this close range?!" Shion screams._

_KOS-MOS approaches T-elos as she's about to fire her phase transfer cannon._

"No! KOS-MOS don't do it!" I yelled, knowing that my actions would not change the outcome.

"_KOS-MOS!" Shion yells._

_Suddenly, Shion's pendant which reacted from the scene. T-elos fires her phase transfer cannon; KOS-MOS was engulfed in the phase transfer cannon sphere as the impact knocked Shion's group back. T-elos then levitates KOS-MOS and then fires her cannon at KOS-MOS once again. As Shion's group recovers themselves, they see KOS-MOS who falls to the floor and breaks down at the scene._

"_KOS-MOS." Shion whimpers. "But why? KOS-MOS!"_

"_No! Please stop!"_

_We now see T-elos step on KOS-MOS who has already broken down._

"_I am order! Not you, KOS-MOS!" T-elos yells._

"_Stop it!" Shion screams. _

_Then, KOS-MOS' eyes and body can be seen glowing with a bright light._

"_KOS-MOS is…" MOMO starts._

"_Whoa! What the hell is that light?!" Jr. exclaims._

_Suddenly, the stone coffin emanates a bright light._

"_KOS-MOS, no!" Shion screams._

_The entire area starts to be engulfed in a bright light._

"_Now, reveal yourself to us!" Testament yells. "Show us your spark of fire!"_

We now find Jene in his room, drenched in his own sweat, asking himself…

"W-what the holy hell, was t_hat?_! I mean r-really!"

"I-I need to calm down, I'm soaked in my own sweat! For gods sake!"

Canaan then ran into my room asking…

"What the heck have you been doing in here!"

"You weren't…?" Canaan started. "Were you?"

"Hell no man! Don't even think that, that's just wrong!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay. Anyways we need to get to the lab! Kevin and Kate have been calling us, but I decided that I'd let you get your own ass up." Canaan stated.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" I added.


	6. Chapter 6: The Awakening

Hey FullMetal909 here, sorry for not updating for a good little minute. I'm trying to get this working but, i'm still waiting for my new computer...

* * *

Chapter 6: The Awakening

We now find Canaan and Jene running towards the lab, to meet up with Kate and Kevin…

"We have to hurry!" Canaan yelled, whilst leading me into the lab.

"I know, but why? What's the big hurry?!" I asked.

"Kevin, Kate and the others have almost finished KOS-MOS frame! And they're almost ready to take a look at the core unit!" Canaan yelled.

"That's great news! We need to get there ASAHP! (As soon as humanly possible.)" I said.

A few short minutes later we found ourselves in the lab with Kate and Kevin…

Out of breath. "Hey, what's u-up?" I asked.

"What's up? That's all you can say! Take a look at KOS-MOS! She's basically finished, except for her core…" Kevin exclaimed.

We then looked at a beautiful KOS-MOS, which looked nothing like when she landed on Lost Jerusalem. She wore a black tinted blue mini-skirt, which would give any normal guy a nose bleed, her mini-skirt was attached to her shirt, which had no sleeves that was black, and had a hole that revealed a portion of her b-breasts, barely covered by the white lace that was apart of the shirt. She wore a pair of black leather boots with white trim, which went all the way to her thighs. She had one gauntlet black that went to her shoulder that was on her right arm. And she wore one white lace gauntlet on her left arm that only went to the start of her bicep. The two gauntlets had these coverings that were shiny-light-blue which were placed four inches above her elbows. And she also had these shiny black and white blade-like coverings on each of her forearms that looked as if they aided in self defense and offense. On her head we could see where her Hilbert affect generator would be placed, and her blue hair was starting to return to its previous tint.

"S-she looks great!" Canaan stated what I was thinking.

"Y-yeah, she looks most excellent! And stunning too!" I said, inspired by her beauty.

"We'll need a few more days to finish every little program and detail. But if her core worked, she could be activated right this second!" Kevin stated.

"We changed her appearance slightly from her previous Ver.4 form. Yet we decided to make it almost identical in the end, thanks to Kevin, whom found her Ver.4 specs in Ormus database…" Kate started.

Just then I noticed that the boss had walked into the lab…

"Well done! Bravo! You four did an excellent job on rebuilding her!" William applauded.

"Thank you! We did our best, boss!" Kevin said.

"Well, it is to be expected from an Uzumaki…" William stated. "Oh, and call me William by the way.

"What do you mean as expected from an Uzumaki? And why tell us your name now? I had thought it didn't matter." I yelled.

"Oh, it means nothing at all Jene Uzumaki. I wanted to establish some sort of trust between us, so I tell you my name." William said.

"You think just because you tell us your damn name that we'll trust you!" Canaan snapped.

"No, not at all. I believe we can now establish that trust, now that we have gotten to know each others names…" William stated, rather diplomatically

"Well, you'd be wrong about that!" Kate yelled.

"Now, now, we mustn't quarrel now, there is much to be done. That being said, I believe your work is almost finished for the time being. Finish working on the Hilbert effect generator and install it at once." William barked.

"Why do we even need the H.E.G? There are no more Gnosis nor any need to have one anymore." I asked.

"Just do it, we may never know when and where we may need it." William said.

"Okay, then after that we can take the rest of the day off?" Kevin asked.

"But of course! You all can do as you please, after the generator is in working order. That is, until we need your services again." William stated. "Well, I must be off. Many things to do and many people to see…"

Then as William finished his rather bleak sentence, he walked off, and out of the lab.

"I don't trust him." I said.

"Me either, he has an evil aura around him." Canaan added.

"Yeah, that guy creeps me out!" Kate inquired.

"Well, what have you got to say about him Kevin?" I asked.

"He isn't that bad of a guy… Once you get to know him and his- objectives…" Kevin started.

"What?! He's a total weirdo!" I added.

"He was the one who raised me ever since he found me…" Kevin started.

_Oh, my god, I smell a flashback!_

"You see long ago, I was all alone…"

_We now find ourselves in Kevin's past, and a dreaded and horrible memory._

"_Hey, Kevin what're you doing?" a strange voice started._

"_Oh, nothing much Mom." A young Kevin stated._

_We see a beautiful young woman with dark blue hair and dark green eyes, wearing a cooking garment._

"_Can you do something for Mommy?" She asked._

_We now see that Kevin used to live happily with his mother and father… And we also realize that he was not orphaned as Jene, Kate, and Canaan was._

"Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa… You knew our mom and dad? And you never even told me?!" I yelled ferociously at Kevin.

"Yeah, you never asked… Just let me finish…" Kevin said quietly. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…"

"_Well, now daddy wanted you to go see him at his office and bring him his lunch, you'll go see Daddy, right?" Kevin and Jene's mom asked._

"_Yeah, I'll go and give Daddy his lunch, and I'll play with him for awhile too!" The young Kevin replied._

_The young Kevin gives his mom a hug and runs out the door to his dad's office, which just so happened to be Ormus H.Q…_

"_Why does Daddy have to work in a big office so far away from home?" Kevin asked himself._

_Kevin then starts to run as fast as he can towards the highest building in the entire county, as it starts to rain Kevin thinks…_

_It's raining? Now? Oh, well I'd better hurry up then!_

_The storm then starts to intensify drastically, as Kevin approaches the building._

"_Well, at least I'm here now." Kevin told himself._

"_Hey, little boy, are you Shin's boy?" A big Ormus solider asked._

"_Yep! I'm his boy alright!" Kevin replied._

"_Well, your dad's been expecting you; he was starting to get worried about you in this storm." The solider said. "Okay, follow me."_

_The solider led Kevin through many halls and passageways, until finally reaching Shin Uzumaki's office… _

_The guard knocks on the door "Mr. Uzumaki! Your kids here!" The guard exclaims._

_Shin then opens the door, overjoyed that Kevin had come to see him._

"_Hey, kiddo, how've you been? How's Mommy doing?" Shin asked the young Kevin._

"_Good! It has been lonely without you ever coming home… And Moms doing fine too." Kevin said._

"_That's great! How about I take you and Mommy out to dinner today!" _

"_Yay! Daddy's going to come home!" _

_Just then a strange man covered in a large lab coat walked in…_

"_Mr. Uzumaki, William needs you, and he said to send your kid home too."_

"_But, there's a huge storm outside!" Shin exclaimed._

"_No, Dad it's not as bad as before, look it's not even dark outside anymore!" Kevin stated._

"_Well, I'd feel safer if I went with you…" _

"_Shin! William needs you in his office right this minute!" The researcher yelled._

"_Can you at least send someone with him?" _

"_We're short on extra men, but I'll see what I can do." _

"_Now, be a good boy and wait for Daddy." Shin said. "Here take this, it's a Connection Gear, or C.G for short. I'll teach you how to use it later."_

_Shin and the researcher left the room as the same guard as before walked in and said…_

"_Looks like your dads a busy man these days."_

_Kevin didn't say anything and just motioned for the guard to take him home._

_Meanwhile in the restricted part of the lab…_

_We see four huge guards beating the living hell out of Shin…_

"_Unghh! Stop--- It!" Shin yelled._

"_You brought this on yourself! If you hadn't have decided on leaving this corporation with over two-million dollars in your pocket, then maybe this wouldn't have had to happen!" William screamed._

_The large man thrust his fist into Shin's stomach, thus causing Shin to throw up._

"_Ungh… I don't…want any…part of th---is this, torture chamber any more!" Shin yelled._

"_Torture? Torture?! Why Shin, you've been working with 'torture' every since you decided to work for Ormus." William stated. "You were working on nanomachines effects on the human body, and other projects too. You want to throw that all away?! You had just perfected this art, and now you're going to throw your 'dream' away?"_

"_Heh, dream. My only dream is to see you and this entire organization dead!" _

"_Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, nut I will never 'die' as long as this universe continues to exist…" William started._

"_Wh- what are y- you?" _

"_A God!" William yelled imperatively._

"_We had many more plans concerning you and your son, but I guess KOS-MOS will find another… How you say- mechanic."_

"_KOS-MOS?! She went missing over one-hundred years ago! There's no way she can just pop up on Earth!"_

"_Your right. She won't just 'pop up' on Lost Jerusalem, it is… fate."_

"_Wha- what do y-you mea-mean?!" Shin asked violently._

"_All in good time, all in good time…"_

_The man then punched Shin dead in his face thus knocking him out._

_Meanwhile as Kevin approaches home, the storm kicks in again._

"_Hey, Kiddo I have to get back, you think you can make it home alright?" The guard asked. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Kakashi. Here's my C.G number, call me if you ever need me."_

"_Okay! See you later Kakashi!" Kevin said._

_Kakashi and Kevin then parted ways and Kevin ran off to his house…_

"_Hmm, what's that smell? Smells like smoke."_

_Kevin then looks at the direction where his house is and see's that the smoke is coming from that direction._

"_I got to hurry up!" Kevin yelled._

_Kevin then ran as fast as he could to his house. It's now pitch black outside and raining._

_As Kevin ran home, we see Shin and William in a white room._

"_Why? Why me, why my son?" Shin questioned._

"_Because, it is fate's decision, not ours. You and your son's have special powers running through your blood." William stated._

"_Why are we so special?! Why does fate have to be so cruel?!" _

"_All answers that I cannot reveal to you at this time." William said. "Nor at any other time. Because this is where you die…"_

_William then accumulated a staggering amount of chakra energy into his palm. "A death fitting a king, fast and painless…" _

"_What?! No!!! Don't do it!" Shin yelled._

_The scene closes as William releases the energy._

_Kevin meanwhile comes to his house to find that it was indeed on fire along with the entire forest surrounding it._

"_Why?! Why?!!! Who c-could have d-done this?! Mom!" Kevin yells._

_Kevin then runs to the burning house yelling… "I'll save you Mommy!" _

Kevin runs into the house only to find the corpse of his dead mother lying inches from the safety of outside… 

"_I have to put the blood back in, then me, Mommy, and Daddy can still go out for dinner and live happily ever after!" Kevin cries._

_Just then Kakashi runs into the house…_

"_Kevin!!! What are you doing here?! I saw smoke coming from this direction so I came as fast as I could." Kakashi's eyes then spot Kevin and the corpse._

"_Me you Mommy and Daddy are going to go eat right Mommy?" Kevin told himself, in denial._

"_Kevin… Sh-she's not coming back she's d-dead." _

"_No she's not! Your alive right Mommy?!" _

_Kakashi see's a fiery pillar tumbling down. And grabs Kevin just in time to get out of the house._

"_No! Let go of me! We need to get Mommy!"_

"_It's too late! She's been dead!"_

_Kakashi jumps out of the house just as the pillar fell on top of the corpse._

"_Mommy!!!" _

_The house then explodes, blowing Kakashi and Kevin far away, in a ditch…_


	7. Chapter 7: The One Called God

Hey all! FullMetal909 Here! This is the newest installment (Or chapter if you will) Of Xenosaga Ep IV: Die Geburt Der Tragodie! It took me a while to get back into the string of things because of work school and (Not only that but) relationship issues (There it went) yepp yepp! I have alot of readers and I would like to thank all who helped me get started (Cough- Final Hikari- Cough) and everyone who insisted me to keep on going you know who you are!

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: The One Called God.

_We now find ourselves back in the lab, just as Kevin finishes his dreaded memory… _

"And the rest is for another time…" Kevin states.

"Aw man, come on it was just getting good too!" I say, with a grin.

"What he said!" Cannan added.

"Shut up you two! This isn't a story, this really happened! It's not funny at all!" Kate yelled.

"Ungh just shu…." Kevin grunted, with a seine look about him.

_As Kevin was about to tell me to fuck off, I felt wheezy, and tired._

"Hey, guy's I don't feel so hot." I coughed.

"_What?! What's wrong with you Jene? Is it your head again?" Kate asked, with a disturbed look._

"_You gona be okay Man?" Canaan added, much to my dismay._

_Just then I fell to my knees, full force. Then face first on the ground, and was rendered unconscious._

"Jene." An unfamiliar voice said.

_Where am I? And who are you? What are you?!_

"I am the will of the universe. You identify me as U-DO; you do not remember me from our last encounter?"

_U-DO? Oh, yeah that's right. Why am I here?_

"You are here because I am here."

_But why?_

"Why, do you ask questions? Do humans learn from them?"

_What?! Yeah, we do learn from them…_

"Why, do I exist, why does this world exist, why do humans exist?"

_Again what?! I don't know, why are you asking me?_

"You said you learn from questions."

_Yes, but only if the questions are answered._

"Answers?"

_Replies to a question that reveals the… Oh, forget it…_

"Forget?"

_Oh, my god! Shut the hell up already! My head hurts enough already!_

"What makes you head 'hurt'? Do you like 'hurt'?"

_Umm, I don't know, you maybe! And no! I don't enjoy getting hurt!_

"Hurt, a verb or adjective that describes pain. Why do you feel pain?"

_Why, do you ask dumb questions?_

"What do you desire from the world?"

_Then the scene disappeared and then went to a dark room._

"_Where am I now?" I asked myself._

_We now see __Suou Uzuki and young Kevin Winnicot approach the Omega with the Zohar._

"_So, that's the Zohar." Suou states._

_Then commander Margulis steps in. _

"_Yes. The Zohar and the Vessels of Anima were once one whole. No, it would be better to say that they were intended to be one whole. I understand that the link experiment has been delayed. Perhaps this project is beyond Mizrahi's capability, Supervisor Uzuki."_

"_Professor Mizrahi isn't the reason. We have to be careful since Febronia is the only usable transgenic type unit we have." Suou replies._

"_She's still disposable. We can always make another." The young Kevin Winnicot states, with a grin._

"_Why do you insist on using Realians? You could use those patients for the experiment." Magulis explains._

"_Because of fear."_

"_Fear?"_

"_Unlike humans, Realians feel no fear. That's why we can use them." The young Kevin Winnicot states._

"_I've heard that Realians feel fear as well." Margulis said._

"_All things fear their own death. But Realians are strongly connected to each other by their subconscious. They never reject each other. Even if their body disappears, they are still connected at the subconscious level. That's what makes them different from people." Kevin explains._

"_In order to control the Zohar, we must use Lemegeton and convey human will from the Vessels of Anime via the U.M.N. But that would result in direct contact with U-DO and U-DO invokes primal fear in human beings. Humans reject others. Those who are rejected are overcome with fear of isolation. That fear is even stronger than that of death since humans are weak. If we had the original source of the Lemegeton, then things might be different, but we are limited in what we can do with this emulation that's based on incomplete data. And because of that deficiency, we've already wasted one transgenic type unit." Suou Uzuki explains._

_Just then Jene see's the dark scene disappear as he begins to wake up._

"Is he going to be okay Doctor?" I heard very faintly.

"He's going to be just fine. Yet, we don't know what could have caused this phenomenon."

"I think I have an idea…" I heard Canaan whisper to himself.

"Ouch! Owowowowowow! Man!!" I winced as Canaan punched me dead center in my stomach.

"Man! Why the hell did you do that! Why I ought to punch you straight in your fucking face!"

"Yep, he's up" Kate sighed.

_Everyone then started laughing, all but me of course…Damn that Canaan, I'm going to get him so nasty! _

_The next day, I felt a whole lot better and now felt like actually getting some work done._

As I walked into the lab I yawned "Man, when are we going to get this done!? I need a break!"

"Soon! And you took a long week off! You just had a break! Why are you so, so… ugh! Forget it!" Kate yelled.

"Yeah, we're almost finished rebuilding KOS-MOS and you want to leave! Jene you really are something, wasn't it you that insisted on rebuilding her!" Canaan let loose.

"Yeah, yeah" I implied.

_I then saw Kate motion towards me and well…She fucking hit me!_

"One yeah is enough!"

"Ouch! Kate have you ever thought about anger management…" I paused, just realizing what I had just done.

"Oh, Kevin come here! This is gona get nasty!" Canaan yelled.

"What did you just say." Kate replied rather slowly.

"I was just saying what a beautiful day it is! Honest!" I quickly responded.

"Hey! Quit fucking around you two lovebirds and come here, something's happening!" Kevin screamed.

_Me and Kate then ran over to Kevin and slammed him dead center in the head, sending him down!_

"Ow, that's right they don't like… ughh" Kevin flew to the floor.

"Wow." Is all Canaan had to say.

_I don't even understand it myself but Kevin then got right back up on his feet saying…_

"You see, the problem is that the new firmware we applied to KOS-MOS isn't responding. I think it's not compatible with her systems."

"Let me see!" I said whilst pushing Kevin out of the way.

_I then whipped out my CG and attempted to get this fiasco fixed._

"There!"

"Like that! You fixed it!" They all yelled.

"Oh. Nope! My CG just now finished downloading the three hours of free porn, that this one guy in developing told me about it's some real hard-co… Wait what are you guys doing with that! Noooooo!"

"What a waist of a good human brain!" Kate yelled.

"I second that." Canaan added.

"Me two!" Kevin implied.

"Why am I always the one to get beat up, oww!"

_Just then, I heard something from the outside._

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah…" All responded.

"That sounded like an A.G.W.S…" Kevin added.

"That's impossible the only A.G.W.S on Earth are in H.Q" Kate yelled.

"Well there's A.G.W.S out there, and I am pretty damn sure they're not having a tea party!" Canaan implied.

"Well what are you waiting for lets get the hell out of here!" I screamed.

_Then there was a violent explosion in D block._

"Damn! They're on the inside! Who the hell are these guys!" Canaan yelled.

"KOS-MOS isn't completely ready yet we need more time, and even if we could boot her up she doesn't have all her battle systems in order!" Kevin stated.

_The intercom then rang, "All personnel please evacuate following standard procedure, repeat All personnel please evacuate the building."_

"Damn it! We need more time!" I yelled.

_The whole lab was full of personnel screaming for there're lives._

"Come on! Get KOS-MOS and all the equipment we need to finish her!" Kate ordered.

_We then scrambled to get everything on the escape pod that would take us to safety._

"There! All done!" Kevin said slapping his hands.

_By then almost no one else was in the lab, but us…And then the doors slammed open._

"Everyone get in your battle positions! Oh, it's just William and his lackeys, like I said Battle positions!" I yelled.

"Now now, children there is no need for hostility, at least not yet…" William said with bleak grin that could turn anyone's spine.

"William! What's going on? We thought we heard A.G.W.S on the outside!" Kevin asked demanding a response.

"You did. But as you all know those aren't our A.G.W.S, they are indeed U-TIC models."

"What's U-TIC?" I asked.

"You moron! You very well know who U-TIC is!" Kate yelled slapping me in the back of the head.

"And not only are there A.G.W.S but an entire fleet of ships, leading an attack on the whole planet. Most major cities have fallen; only small towns like ourselves remain." William stated.

"We have a plan, though risky, it is sadly our only option…"

"Well, what is it?! The plan the plan!" Canaan and I yelled.

"This, entire facility is a humongous light speed compatible space ship. And we plan on sending the remainder of our forces along with what Lost Jerusalem has to offer to do battle with the U-TIC..."

"That would be a suicide mission!" Kate cried.

"We know, but this is our only option other than be killed…" He implied, waving his hands in the air with a sigh.

_One of William's lackeys spoke up._

"Yes, tis a sad fate. But if we are to succeed then their deaths be not in vain!"

"Follow us." William said.

"What about KOS-MOS?" Kevin asked.

"Bring her. If that is your wish." William said turning around and walking off into the hallway.

"Hurry guys!" I yelled.

_We packed all our valuables and everything we needed and we then headed towards the bridge._

"Mannn! The walls are shaking! Are we gona make it?!" Kevin and Kate screamed.

"If you hurry the hell up then maybe we'll have a chance, what are you waiting for!" Canaan yelled impatiently.

_We ran to the bridge and almost everyone that wasn't killed or had gone off in the pods was there. The whole thing was a giant room that could fit hundreds, it had all the newest tech and felt like a ball-room. But with er… space stuff…_

"Come here, they set up a room for your equipment and our staying, this way." A tall man looking to be in his late teens or early twenties with long silver hair and deep light-blue eyes wearing a rather different uniform said.

"We haven't met, have we?" I asked, feeling a strange sense of nostalgia.

_After a long pause the man said_

"No, I don't believe we have. My name is k-aos." He said smiling a rather brightening smile.

"My names Kate nice to meet you!" Kate ran up to him and said.

"How'd she do…" I and Canaan whispered to each other.

"Oh, you're a rather friendly one!" k-aos said.

"Um is that with a CH as in chaos?" Kate asked.

_Another pause_

"No, it's k-aos with a lower case k." He smiled.

"Your sure we never met? That name sounds familiar…" I asked.

"Nope. Now follow me I'll take us to our room." k-aos stated again with that smile…

* * *

Reader- "And, and! Come on this can't be it! I waited for soooo long and this is all I get!"

!Poof!

FullMetal909- "Hello good man!

Reader- "Thats all! thats the next chapter!"

FullMetal909- "No, that was 'last' chapter! The 'next' chapter isnt anything like this and is only in a couple of days/weeks depending on how i feel!"

Reader- "Oh Boy!"

Fullmetal909- "Thank you and Good Night!

* * *


End file.
